


[Podfic of] And be calm., by walkingondreams

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Lazy Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use, Stoner bros in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of And be calm. by walkingondreams (Located at: http://walkingondreams.livejournal.com/11222.html )</p>
<p>"Summary: Stoner bros in Love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] And be calm., by walkingondreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And be calm.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30341) by walkingondreams. 



[ ](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/Andbecalmcoverart_zpsfc386083.jpg.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20And%20be%20calm..mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

My thanks to walkingondreams for [her marvelous blanket permission statement](http://walkingondreams.livejournal.com/profile). And of course, for writing such a wonderfully charming story! My favorite thing about it is how the dialogue felt so authentic to the characters. I heard the boys speaking as I read it and that inspired me to give podficcing it a try! A lovely, funny slice-of-life story that is a fabulous way to while away the next twenty minutes. The text of this story can be found at her [fic journal](http://walkingondreams.livejournal.com/11222.html).

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. I think I flubbed the Jurassic Park names (as I've somehow never seen it...) so my apologies. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :)


End file.
